horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazemon brainwashed
I don't own digimon Kazemon spotted During a battle against evil drones and robots, zoe orimoto had to transform in the hybrid digimon Kazemon, a beautiful digimon like fairy which her beauty can causes a crush in any men, and unfortunately to her, during the battle, she was seen by a scientist called dr Motoyasu. He doctor was mesmerized by the appearance of kazemon, especially as she saved him from a missile shoot by the robots, making that he developed a crush and even an obsession for her, then he starts to studied her during her battles Kazemon brainwashed After sometime studying kazemon, the dr motoyasu could learn one of her attacks, loves tap, a attack that consist in that kazemon touch her enemies with her butt, and this causes that her enemies became mesmerized by her beauty, making them oblivious and even vulnerable to external manipulation. Then the dr motoyasu creates a robot programmed to scanned any digimon attack that it received and he sent the robot to attack kazemon during one of her battles, and the doctorr makes that the robot goads kazemon in attacks it first with her loves tap, making that the robot can scans this attack and the doctor can make inverse engineering to this attack, to download this attack in one device that the doctor plans to uses to enslaves kazemon. This device would consist in a machine like brassiere that would be clamped to the breast of kazemon to secure it in her, then once secured, the device would shows four mechanical arms with gloved hands that can recreates the loves taps attacks, making that kazemon ends in a mezmerized state like she put her enemies, but as the device is clamped to her and the hands are constantly touching her, the love tap effect would be longer and even permanently while kazemon has the device. Then, during one of her battles, the doctor motoyasu shoots kazemon with a smoke bomb that contains anesthesic gas, rendering her unconscious to could kidnapps her. Once in his laboratory, he puts kazemon in a table and before she can awakes, the doctor removes her brassiere and after he put in her breasts, the device. And once clamped in kazemon, the doctor activates the device to makes that the four mechanical hands starts to touch kazemon to put her in the "loves tap trance". Then once that she awakes, kazemon would loves unconditionally to the doctor motoyasu and she would be so mesmerized to the point of lacks freewill, making that she even be incapable to remembers who she is. But while the doctor is hugging and kissing to kazemon, he finds the digi-vice of zoe and being aware that kazemon could de-transform back to zoe, the doctor motoyasu takes the digi-vice and he reprogrammed it to makes that her transformation of kazemon be permanent, making her incapable to could became human again, leaving zoe trapped in the body of kazemon, brainwashed and turned in the sex slave of the doctor motoyasu. Category:Teenagers